An Imprint's Goodbye
by scr1be
Summary: This is a short little nothing about an imprint being told what she is to her wolf. I own nothing you recognize it all belongs to SM


"What are you saying?" "I'm saying that you're my imprint. We are soul mates and I will love you for the rest of my life."

He looked so hopeful, and so scared that she'd reject him, as she would have to do.

"You're wrong." "What?" the hopeful smile disappeared and she had to steel herself to her decision and carry on with breaking his heart.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I was so sure, you being the kind of man everyone said you were, that you would be safe from me." "Safe?" "I'm not a good person to get involved with. There are things about me that you don't know." "There's plenty of time to fix that." "Knowing won't help you. I'm not someone to love."

He looked really confused and he was getting frustrated as well.

"I'm not good for you. We can't be together." "Why not?" "It just isn't a good idea. Some day you'll thank me." "No, I don't think I will. Maybe you are misunderstanding. Do I need to tell you the legends again?" "No. I understand the legends." "Then you know that I've imprinted on you and that's pretty much it. I'll be whatever you want me to be and I'll always be here for you. There will never be anyone who will love you like I do."

"I hope you're wrong." "Why?" "I'm toxic. The people who care for me end up hurt. There's no future with me." "Of course there is. Are you afraid of the whole turning-into-a-wolf thing?" "No. I understand what you are. I'm glad you have that in your life. It should make going on without me much easier." "No it won't! And why do you keep saying that? Why do I have to live without you? Don't you love me too?"

This was it: the moment she ripped his heart to pieces and stomped on what was left. She was suddenly glad she couldn't cry. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. And that pleading look in his eyes nearly destroyed her. But she would be strong for him. She couldn't be strong enough to be with him, but this she could do.

"No, I don't love you." The shattered expression on his face made it hard for her to breathe. "You can learn to love me. And I don't have to be with you like that at first. I'll be whatever you want me to be. We don't have to be romantic. Please, just let me prove it to you. I can be someone you can love." "No. I will never love you."

The lies came to her tongue and slid out of her throat like grease, coating her and marking her.

"What can I do?" "You can continue with your life as if you and I had never crossed paths. Go on protecting the people here. Grow up and get a job and a wife who will love you like I can't." "I can't do that." "You say you want me to be happy and that you'll do anything for me?" "Anything." "Then go and live without me. Be happy with someone else. That's the only thing you can do for me. I don't want to see you after today."

He was torn. The battle raged in his dark chocolate eyes. The urge to do as I commanded and the knowledge that he had to do as I said was killing him. He didn't want anyone else. How could he be happy with someone that wasn't me?

"Why are you doing this?" "Because I can't love you and you deserve to find happiness; even if I have to order you to do so. That's all this imprinting thing is good for. It gives me the power to hurt you and leaves you helpless in my wake. You have to do and be whatever I want but it never stopped to consider what you wanted. All I can do is release you and you won't be released. So I have to force you to reject the imprint by ordering you to accept it under my terms. It will hurt at first and I'm sorry for that. This is the way it has to be."

I look at him, memorizing his beautiful face. I had lived a hard life. I have done hard things. I have suffered. This is the worst moment of my existence. I could order him to move on and find someone to be happy with and the bond created when he'd first met my eyes would make him obey me. I couldn't do the same to save my own broken heart.

"Goodbye. And remember, I don't ever want to see you again. Go and be happy."

I turned and walked away. If I ran he would know I was lying. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do to walk calmly away from him and act like my world wasn't disintegrating around me.


End file.
